


My Bloody Flowers and His Glasses

by Queer_deer



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mention of abusive households, Not too much but if you're bothered by blood or triggered warning, blood trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_deer/pseuds/Queer_deer
Summary: I got this idea from @writing.prompt.s on Insta and honestly fell in love and instantly thought of Reddie.'Your parents have always been protective of you for as long as you could remember. The entire house was padded even when you grew out of your toddler years. You were homeschooled and someone was always hovering to make sure you don't trip or hurt yourself. You thought this was them being irrationally overprotective until one winter day, your hands were so dry that your skin broke. A drop of blood fell to the ground and almost instantly, red flowers bloomed from where it landed.'So in which Eddie has a blood disorder and is as fragile as a flower (see what I did there) Sonia is even more protective and worried.Richie is just normal reckless Richie.One cold day Eddie was outside in his back yard when his hand cracked and a few drops of blood fell to the grass, he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see the roses bloom with his own eyes. Now he has to tell his annoying idiotic best friend and crush.





	1. The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just about Eddie telling Richie what he's witnessed and goes into more detail about his experience.

Eddie was definitely not a normal kid. He knew that for sure. He was always reminded of it by everyone except his best friend, Richard Tozier. 

Richie was sweet, but an idiot, he used humor as a coping mechanism and always had something smartass-y or sexual to say about someone’s mom. So obviously Richie was the last person Eddie wanted to tell about this problem. But who else was Eddie to tell?

 

“Wait wait wait wait wait. What happened?” Richie said adjusting his glasses and giving Eddie the look of a confused puppy.

Eddie groaned, throwing his head back, this would be his third time explaining. “I’m not explaining it again.” He sighed crossing his arms.

“So you went outside and your hand cracked, and when the blood hit the ground roses bloomed?” 

“Yes Richie!” Eddie groaned throwing his arms up into the air. He knew it was hard to believe he wouldn’t of believed it if he didnt see it himself.

Richie looked at Eddie curiously, tilting his head then promptly picking up the boys hand and looking at the cut across the back of it. “So your hand just cracked because of the cold.” Richie was obviously trying to comprehend it, after all, the smaller boy had never given him  reason not to believe him, he was very honest.

Eddie bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I’ll take you to the roses.” Eddie said hoping that be proof enough. 

“Deal.” Richie nodded. If he saw the roses he’d have more reason to believe Eddie.

  
  


That morning Eddie had woken up sooner than usual. He sighed sitting up and seeing the padded corners and desk edges. He’d never understand why his mom was so protective, even the knives were kept out of the boys reach, and he wasn’t allowed to use the stove or oven. The edges of the bath were padded and the bathroom had only carpet to prevent slipping, and never under any circumstances was Eddie allowed to  shower.

He’d quickly gotten fed up with the ‘safe’ living. He didn’t see this as safe. He saw this as an unhealthy fear. Even he’d grown to have obsessive anxiety and fear when he’d leave the house. He always had a first aid kit with him in one fanny pack and his vitamins and pills in the second. 

This morning his mom wasn’t up before him, a rare blessing for Eddie. He quietly got out of bed and walked through the completely carpeted house. 

Though it was cold, he hadn’t put any salve or lotion on his hands, though his mother always warned him his skin would dry. Dry skin was the least of his worries though. His mom had been giving him a hard time lately, and he feared she may take his friends away. 

He walked past a sweet framed photo of his friend Bill’s 12th birthday. That was the day Eddie realized he wasn’t living a normal life and Bill’s parents behavior, though it was normal and natural, seemed reckless and careless to Eddie.

That was also the day he’d met the rest of Bill’s friends. Who welcomed Eddie into their small club of losers so lovingly, he’d only had the six friends for five years, but it felt like eternity. He loved them all so much, they’d been his first and only friends.

Eddie was now 17 as well as the rest of the losers, and if not 17 they were pretty close to it. But Eddie couldn’t wait to just move in with one of his friends the moment he turned 18. He was so tired of his hovering mother.

He picked up the picture and smiled with the sweet nostalgic feeling it gave him. He made sure to place it down gently. Even though there were no glass frames in the house, they were all plastic. And it had taken Eddie at least three years to convince his mom to get him a hanging mirror and not a stupid little makeup mirror to sit on his desk.

He carefully walked through the house, sliding open the glass door gently to the backyard silently. The cold air nipped at his hands and feet. He felt his skin getting tighter which he’d figured was normal. Till the back of his left hand tore and blood dripped to the ground. Eddie panicked and held the back of his hand in his other.

His eyes grew wide when he saw three red roses bloom from the three drops of blood in the grass.

‘This can’t be real.’ Was his last thought before rushing inside and getting dressed. Cleaning the tear and putting lotion and salve over his exposed skin. 

He walked gently and carefully through the house again. Once he reached the garage he pulled his knee, wrist and elbow pads on before pulling on his helmet and riding his bike to his best friend Richie’s house.

That’s how he’d gotten to where he was now. In his backyard in front of the three red roses and a wide eyed Richie Tozier. 

Eddie was definitely not a normal kid. He knew that for sure. He was always reminded of it by everyone. The list probably included his best friend Richard Tozier now, and he hoped that wasn’t true.

  
  



	2. The Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries, but really summed up, this is just a peak into Richie's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update tomorrow, but seeing my fic actually get kudos and receiving comments really got me hyped up. So here's the second chapter!

Richie Tozier was quite a normal kid. A little dirty minded and real shit parents, but normal compared to most. Especially his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak, who was the absolute opposite of a normal kid.

It was quite early in the morning and Richie was awake to see the sunrise. Sitting in his windowsill, smoking one of his cigarettes out the window. He wouldn’t have been smoking if he knew little Eddie K was speeding his bike down to the Tozier residence.

He wasn’t expecting a knock on the door, although it didn’t surprise him, he thought it might just be the Derry cops coming to return his blacked out mother from whatever bar of street corner she’d slept at last night.

So reluctantly he put out his cigarette and walked down to answer the door. The knock definitely wasn’t the surprise the shock came from small little Eddie desperately dragging puffs from his inhaler, standing in Richie’s doorway.

“Eddie? What’re you doing out this early? Your mom’s going to have your head!” Richie said pulling Eddie inside and sitting him down. Getting him a glass of water.

“Rich- I- n-need-” Eddie had road his bike over way too fast. He was gasping and wheezing and not able to form coherent sentences.

“Woah there Spaghetti, slow down, you’re giving Billy a run for his money.” Richie chuckled trying to be light hearted. He knew something was really wrong when eddie kept trying to talk. “Alright Eds I’m sure whatever you need to tell me can wait till you aren’t dying.” Richie was being serious now.

Eddie nodded, taking all the puffs from his inhaler that he needed to be able to get his breathing straight. “Rich, I think there might be something wrong with me?”

Richie tilted his head confused. “Eds, there isn’t anything wrong with you alright? You’re one of the best people I know. Did Sonia say something?”

Eddie shook his head, he couldn’t even think to tell Richie not to call him ‘Eds’, which was another thing that tipped Richie off that something was definitely wrong, but he wasn’t going to accept that there was anything wrong with his little Eddie.

“No. She didn’t say anything RIchie, I did something, or something happened.. You’ll never believe me anyway so it doesn’t matter.” Eddie sighed, this was too crazy to tell anyone, bit Richie looked so concerned and confused that Eddie figured he owed him the truth.

“Well… I went outside this morning to catch some fresh air, but I didn’t put any salve or lotion on, and my hand immediately cracked…” Eddie was mumbling embarrassed.

Richie just looked even more confused. ‘This can’t be what Eddie nearly puked his lungs out over to tell me.’

Eddie held up his left hand showing Richie the crack. “I know what you’re thinking it’s not the crack itself that’s not why I came over.”

Richie took Eddie’s hand examining the cut, it looked weird, not just the way his hand cracked, but his blood. The dried blood was a bit more of a dark red violet than the usual bright red. It was a little too weird so he just put the boys hand on the arm of the couch.  “Then what is it Eddie?”

That was when Eddie knew Richie would take him seriously. He called him Eddie, not Spaghetti, not Eds, not any other damned stupid nickname, but Eddie. “My blood, when it dripped onto the ground, roses bloomed…” he whispered.

Richie gave Eddie a look like he should be in a madhouse. Eddie despised it.

“Hold on. Could you repeat everything you just said?” Richie was thinking he’d heard him wrong.

Eddie nodded timidly. “Even though it’s cold, I went out without any protection on my exposed skin, my hand cracked and then the blood that hit the ground sprouted three red roses.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait. What happened?” Richie said adjusting his glasses and giving Eddie the look of a confused puppy. It was more of a pleading look, like he was begging he’d heard Eddie wrong.

Eddie groaned, throwing his head back, this would be his third time explaining. “I’m not explaining it again.” He sighed crossing his arms.

“So you went outside and your hand cracked, and when the blood hit the ground roses bloomed?”

“Yes Richie!” Eddie groaned throwing his arms up into the air. He knew it was hard to believe he wouldn’t of believed it if he didnt see it himself.

Richie looked at Eddie curiously, tilting his head then promptly picking up the boys hand again and looking at the cut across the back of it. “So your hand just cracked because of the cold.” Richie was obviously trying to comprehend it, after all, the smaller boy had never given him  reason not to believe him, he was very honest. Also, Richie would never want to alienize the precious boy.

Eddie bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I’ll take you to the roses.” Eddie said hoping that be proof enough.

“Deal.” Richie nodded. If he saw the roses he’d have more reason to believe Eddie.

That’s how he’d gotten to where he was now. In the backyard of Eddie Kaspbrak in front of the three red roses, a wide eyed Richie Tozier, who’s first response was just to adjust his glasses.

Richie was normal kid, definitely. Especially compared to Eddie K. But there was no way in hell that Richie Tozier would make Eddie feel more out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely excited for this fic, but I will definitely not be able to have an update schedule yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh how was my first try? It's not that long or good. But its quite late here and this is my first attempt at writing in yearsssss oof... let me know how I did!


End file.
